The Forgotten
by mrs.neyoLover
Summary: Bella Moves back to Forks after her mother took her and her older siblings with her three years ago. She had to leave all her friends and the love of her life behind, but promised to come back. When Renne gives them back to Charlie, Bella isn't going back to what she expected. PS they are in a band The Forgotten; Also i changed the title to The Forgotten; Rewriting
1. preface

**I don't own twilight or any of Stephanie Myers characters :[ but I do own Ryan and Mollie:] **

Preface

I'm Bella and I'm 16. I have moved back to forks for my junior year. Ryan is 18 and Mollie is 17. I know everything about the vamps, werewolf's, and witches. Hell, i'm in love with a werewolf. Mollie and I are witches, and my boyfriend and his family are vamps. Did I mention he abuses me? He found out I was in love with someone else and got pissed. He didn't want to let me go, so he abuses me. No one knows and I don't plan on any of them to find out. Hey why don't I start when I moved back to forks and my life went crashing down? Oh and I forgot Ryan, Mollie, and I are a band called The Forgotten.


	2. Return

**Disclaimer**

**Mrs. NeyoLover: hey sexy**

**Paul: hey babe you know what you gotta do**

**MRs. NeyoLover: gonna have to catch me first**

**Paul: -tickles her-tell them**

**Mrs. NayoLover: okay okay. I don't own twilight or paramore now stop tickling me**

Chapter 1- Return

"Okay mom so you sent our cars there right?" Ryan asked, trying to prolong our moment with her.

"Yes, yes. Now go your going to miss your flight" Renee said. She really didn't care that we were leaving; she wasn't a very good mother. Javier and Mollie saw the pain in my eyes. "Okay bye guys" and mom just up and left, didn't kiss us goodbye or anything.

The tears silently went down my face. I turned and walked to the line "Bella just don't think about it. She's not good with goodbyes" Javier said, trying to convince me, but I could see he was trying to convince himself too.

"Stop lying to yourself, you know the damn truth. She cares about that asshole more than us" I took a breath and continued "She just wanted to get rid us so she could go and fuck phil." I was so pissed off. I took my seat and listen to my music while I was writing a song [please by staind]. I was starting with the chorus.

-tell me please

Who the fuck did you want me to be

Was it something that I couldn't see

Never knew this would be so political

And please

I'm still wearing this miserable skin

And its starting to tear from with in

But its obvious that doesn't bother you

So please-

…

I woke up in my room 'how did I get here?' I got up and looked at the clock '5:00AM I better take a shower, oh wait its Sunday' I put on my robe and went downstairs. I saw a picture of me and some guy. I turned on a light and it was my first picture with Paul.

_Flashback _

"Javier can we please go shopping" I begged. I was 13, he was 15, and Mollie was 14.

"No and you can't go by yourself, especially in that bikini. Some pervert can hurt you" he was so annoying. I went into the water and saw a guy. He looked a year or two older than me.

"Hi I'm Bella"

"I'm paul. You look 13" I nodded "I'm 14. Are you from around here?" he was hot.

"No I live in-" I was interrupted by Javier.

"Bells who is this? You don't know him" Ryan glared at Paul. 'Gah shut up!' I mentally screamed at him.

"Your right I don't just like you don't know half the girls that you fuck" I smirked. For a 10 year old I knew a lot of mature things of the world.

"Hey that doesn't-" Mollie interrupted Javier.

"Stop being an overprotected brother. It gets annoying. Come on lets go, there's some girl that looking for you anyways" I mouthed thank you to her and she nodded while smiling.

"Sorry that was my brother. He can be a dick sometimes. I was going to say I live in forks, but my friend Jacob lives down here. My dad is good friends with billy." I continued.

"That's cool. Maybe I will see you again soon" he hugged me and left.

_End flashback_

Ever since then we were best friends. He would protect me and he put on a mean front, but I knew the true him, so did my siblings. Dad really didn't like him, then again dad doesn't like any guy with me. Then we started going out. I loved him and still do. I don't know about him though. He probably doesn't, I'm unlovable. I fell asleep on the couch with the picture in my hands.

…

Ryan woke me up and told me that he didn't want to wake me up on the plane. We decided to go see Paul I was so excited. I wore a short dress it was red haltered and it was Goth style, I had black leggings on and black chuck Taylors with red hearts on it.

We pulled into the drive way and I knocked on the door. A girl opened it "Yes" she said.

"Who are you?" I asked feeling a little funny inside.

"Kim" before she could ask who I was, she was cut off.

"Who is it babe?" that voice broke my heart. Paul came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He wasn't wearing a shirt. I could just feel my heart shattering, but when he saw me he stopped. Our eyes locked for the quickest second.

"I'm sorry I got to go." I ran to my car and left. Good thing Ryan brought his own car. I was crying and sobbing so hard I had to stop on the side of the road because I couldn't see. I calmed down and headed to a place I knew well.

I got to the water fall and swam under it. On the other side was our meadow. Mine and Paul's, I cried my heart out. That day I swore I would never trust people so easily and have my heart blocked with ice so I would feel nothing. I wrote a song that day called missing **[missing by evanescence]**.

_Whispered:_  
_Can you stop the fire?_  
_Can you stand to fight her?_  
_You cant stop the fire,_  
_you wont say the words._

_Please, please forgive me,_  
_But I won't be home again._  
_Maybe someday you'll look up,_  
_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_  
_"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_  
_You forgot me long ago._  
_Am I that unimportant...?_  
_Am I so insignificant...?_  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_  
_You won't try for me, not now._  
_Though I'd die to know you love me,_  
_I'm all alone._  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Whispered:_  
_Can you stop the fire?_  
_Can you stand to fight her?_  
_You cant stop the fire,_  
_you wont say the words._

_Please, please forgive me,_  
_But I won't be home again._  
_I know what you do to yourself,_  
_I breathe deep and cry out;_  
_"Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me?"_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_  
_You won't try for me, not now._  
_Though I'd die to know you love me,_  
_I'm all alone._  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_  
_Knowing you don't care._  
_And if I sleep just to dream of you_  
_I'll wake without you there,_  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't something..._

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_  
_You won't try for me, not now._  
_Though I'd die to know you love me,_  
_I'm all alone._  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Whispered:_  
_Can you stop the fire?_  
_Can you stand to fight her?_  
_You cant stop the fire,_  
_you wont say the words._

After I finished writing, I went home and went to sleep waiting for the next day.

**AN: okay so how did you like it? Please review :]**


	3. School

**ryanI don't own twilight or any of the music…I do own Mollie and Javier.**

School Paul P.O.V

"Ugh…Paul!" god Kim is amazing. I can't believe I imprinted with her, but sometimes I wonder if I really did. "Paul faster! Harder! AHHHH!" I did as she said knowing that I'll do anything for her. _Knock, knock, knock._ God who would come at this time. They all know this my hour of relaxing. "I'll get it"

She put on a robe and went to answer the door. I put on my pants to join her, but nothing else so the person knows what they just interrupted. "Who is it babe?" I wrapped my arms around her, but stopped dead in my tracks. I saw the love of my life Bella Swan. Our eyes locked for quickest second and the whole world stopped. At that moment only Bella mattered. She was my reason to live on this world. At the same time all I could see was the pain in them.

"I'm sorry I got to go" her voice was trembling. Before I could say anything, she ran to her car and sped of.

I was so shocked that I didn't see the fist that hit me. "Fuck, that hurt!" I was going to hit back, but I saw that Ryan did it, and remembered that he said he would hurt me if I ever hurt Bella. "Ryan I didn't mean-" but I was interrupted by another fist to the face. Kim screamed and I dodged the next hit. "Ryan let me explain" I owed him that because he was my best friend and I just hurt his youngest sister.

"Explain what? You can't explain anything. You just hurt her, do you know how many times she's been hurt. God what the hell is wrong with you?" he was practically yelling at me. I was about to answer, but Kim had to open her big mouth.

"Hey you can't yell at him like that. He didn't do anything and whoever that slut is she can fuck-"

"Kim shut up" I can't believe what she just said. Kim has never been mean before, ever. She is the second nicest person I know. "Bella isn't a slut. She is the nicest, beautiful, smart, clumsiest, sexiest person I know. I think you should leave." Now I know that I never really imprinted on Kim and that my imprint is Bella.

"Excuse me. What did you say?" there it was again. That meanness she has never shown before. Wait now that I think of it, she has shown it before. What did I ever see in her, she's not even pretty.

"You heard me, leave. And by the way we are threw" Sam was trying to tell me this before. I even think he said that she couldn't be my imprint, but I didn't believe him. "Ryan, Can we talk?" I asked now ignoring her.

"Fine" he still sounded pretty pissed. Who could blame him? I shut the door on Kim before she could say anything. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Ryan I didn't mean to hurt her. I haven't seen her in three years. I still love her. I mean I have to, she's my imprint and it hurts to know that I hurt her." I felt like punching the wall.

"Wait you imprinted on her? As in you're a werewolf? I thought you weren't born here on the rez?" he was confused.

"I thought the same thing, but apparently I have ancestors here. So I went wolf. I thought Kim was my imprint, but now I see she's not. I guess Sam was right." I laughed and so did he. "God I missed you guys. So why are you guys back? Didn't your mom want you guys with her?"

"Ya until her new husband wanted us out. She didn't even think about it. At the airport she just said 'you're gonna miss your flight' and 'bye guys' and left. Didn't hug us or cry. She would have done that before Phil. But you should have seen Bella. She was crying and I tried lying to her, but she knew. I think I was lying to myself too." I would have loved to comfort her. "Well I have to go and find her. I'll see you soon" and he left.

A few minuets after he left, so did I. I went to our meadow mine and Bella's, but when I got there I heard her voice. She was singing. Listening to the words, it was probably about me. I left and went home. I couldn't take it so I went to sleep.

Bella P.O.V.

I woke up to my alarm beeping. I got up and went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy and my face was stained with tears. My throat was soar too. I took a slow shower and got out when the water turned cold. When I went to my closet I put on a hell bunny gossip dress, with slashed black leggings and high knee black chuck taylors. I wore a necklace and razor dangle earrings. Lastly I had red rose polka bow clips in my hair and my hair is down, and had heavy make up on [**picture on profile**].

I grabbed my bag and went down stairs. Dad made steak and eggs for breakfast, but I wasn't that hungry [**AN: they are Spanish and that's a normal Spanish breakfast]**. I didn't feel like waiting for Mollie or Ryan and decided to leave. I stopped at Starbucks to get a Caramel Mochiato because I was still tired. When I got to the school, the parking lot was filled and Ryan's car was there.

'I guess they took the same car' I parked next to a silver Volvo and saw people getting out and staring at me. I look around and notice all the cars are not that fancy. 'It's my car. It's the second most expensive.' My car was a blue Porsche, but Ryan's was a black Lamborghini much more expensive. When I got out the blonde in the silver Volvo was glaring at me, and I have a very high temper. "What's your problem? Am I getting more attention then you?" I was also in a bad mood.

"Excuse me? Don't talk to me like that. Get your puny little emo ass away from me." she smirked thinking she has won. 'ha think again'

"Okay, but while I do that to you need help finding a corner." By now everyone was gathered around us saying o0o0o0. I think I just saw her eyes turn black, literally.

"I don't have a corner. I'm not a prostitute. I'm not dirty, you are. I didn't know they allowed dirty Mexicans across the border." Another round of o0o0o0's. 'this bicth didn't know when to stop'.

"Slut! When you die they'll have to bury you in a Y-shaped coffin" everyone starts laughing even her family. The bell rings. "I refuse to keep engaging in a battle of wits, as I will not take advantage of the handicapped." And I walked away. Ryan and Mollie joined me and high fived me. I heard a growl. "I never knew they let dogs in the school" I said loudly and I could have sworn the whole town was laughing.

We got our schedules and headed to our lockers. "Bella!" a familiar voice screamed. I turned around with a huge grin on my face.

"Leah!" we hugged. "OMG I missed you. I thought you went to school on the rez."

"I did, but you know how we're werewolf's?" I nod "Well they wanted some of us to make sure people over here our safe. So they sent me, Jacob, Paul, and Seth to this school. We still live on rez." I stopped smiling when she said Paul. "Let me guess. You met that bitch Kim?"

I nod and felt my eyes sting. I guess she saw because the next thing I knew we were in her car and I was sobbing. "Bella its going to be okay." after 30 min. I stopped crying and smiled.

"I made you late to class." She laughed too.

"I needed a brake from the horrible smells of the Cullen's. Oh and they are the people you were insulting this morning. Well just the blonde." Wow she could have killed me right then and there. I got to be careful next time.

We went to the bathroom so I can re-apply my make-up and so she can change her tear stained shirt. I found out we have all our classes together, on the bad side Paul is in my first, third, lunch, and gym class. So we went to class late. She had a fake note and I was new so these were our excuses.

When we went to class Mr. Mason looked at us. Leah took her seat next to this amazingly hot guy. He must have been a vampire since they both scrunched up there noses. "You must be the new student. Please introduce yourself." I smiled at that since most of them new me.

"Okay well I'm not really, as most of you know me. I was here until freshmen year. Well to those who don't know me I'm Bella. I am punk and I have a _very_ high temper as all of you saw this morning. So please don't give me any crap. If you don't then I think we'll become good friends." I looked at Angela and smiled and she smiled back. We're best friends.

"Thank you for that. Please take you seat next to Paul or Rosalie." I sat next to Paul since Rosalie was the blonde from this morning. "This will be your permanent seat for the semester." God I hate this seat, but I sure as hell wasn't sitting next to the slut. I noticed a note in front of me.

_Bells,_

_We need to talk._

_Paul._

**NO** I wrote back. The bell rang and I went to Leah before the vampire left. "Lets get out of here. He wants to talk to Me." she nodded and glared at the vamp.

"Stop staring at her you filthy bloodsucker." That surprised him.

"You mutt now she knows." He said angrily.

"Excuse me don't call her a mutt Mr. Sparkly" I said knowing he sparkles in the light.

"Oh and she already knows. She has been my friend every since I've moved her. I keep no secrets." Leah smirked.

When we turned around Paul was behind us. "Bells we need to talk. Please." He was begging.

"Don't beg. Girls don't like that" Leah and I left.

"Bella you know he's not with Kim anymore." She said.

"He's not?" I got confused.

"No he broke up with her after she said something mean about you."

"Doesn't matter I'm still mad at him."

The rest of the day went by and I was in my last subject. Chorus.

Ryan was in this class to. "Okay Ryan and Bella you both have to sing a song solo in front of the class today. Your other teacher in Arizona said you were in a band so you can pick one of your songs." Ryan sang first. It was _The Man That Can't Be Moved_ [**the man that cant be moved by script.**] and I sang _Devil Within _[**devil within by digital daggers]**. Everyone was cheering in the end. And next thing I knew I was in the parking lot. I noticed someone at my car.

"Hey, I'm Edward. I'm in a couple of your classes." Oh he's one of the vamps.

"Ya your part of the vamps right?" He was the one I liked. I mean like liked.

"Ya um I don't know how to put this, but I like you and was wondering if you would go to the movies with me?" I could have sworn that the smile on my face would come off.

"What movie?" I asked.

"Ted"

"OMG yes. I wanted to see that movie. Hold on let me tell my dad."

Ring Ring

"Hello"

"papi soy de ir al cine con mis amigos" [daddy i'm going to the movies with my friends]

"lo que los amigos" [which friends]

"Edward, Leah, y Angela"

"han bebé está bien divertido y me llaman cuando sus más de" [okay baby have fun and call me when its over]

"bueno adios"

"Adios mi hija"

_End call_

"Okay I can go"

**Okay what did you think. Please review**


	4. Following

**Sorry for the long wait I got busy and I was trying to think what to wright. Thanks for the reviews and i'm going to take an idea someone gave me. hope you like**

**I don't own twilight or any music.**

Following

Paul P.O.V.

"God I think I'm going to die. She wont talk to me and now she's going on a fucking date with cullen" I was pissed off that I was shaking. Jake and Seth didn't like the idea that she was going out with a vampire.

"Don't worry my sis will be with her" Seth tried to reassure me. He didn't know she had lied to her dad about that.

"No she's not. Bella only said that so her dad didn't have a hissy fit. FUCK!" I was now about to phase when Jake had a brilliant idea.

"We could follow her? She would never know. And if we are far enough that leech won't smell us" he finished, but I know he felt a little guilty.

"Great idea. You guys coming with right?" I asked.

"Hell ya. I'm not leaving bells alone with him." Seth was protective of her. They went out before, but not for long. They only felt a brotherly bond, nothing more nothing less. Jake nodded.

"Then lets go." We got into my truck and followed.

We got our tickets and went into the theater and sat in the back. We had a nice view of Bella, and at times like this I was glad I was a werewolf. Now I can hear her from were I was. "So how long have you been here? Because I was here since before freshmen year and you weren't here." Bella asked.

"We just moved here last year. We thought about coming in freshmen year, but decided not to." He became serious for a moment. "Bella I really like you. I was wondering if you would go out with me. You know like my girlfriend."

I was shaking with so much fury that I had to get out, but not before she said "Yes I would love to be your girlfriend" that was it once I got out into the woods I phased. I was in so much pain. 'I can't believe she said yes. She is mine not his. Fucking leech' I growled and phased back. I punched a couple trees down.

I was so angry because i led her to this. 'God if i just realized Kim was a terrible person and waited for Bella none of this would happen.' I phased and walked home to clear my head so i can get ready to see my angel perform on stage.

Bella P.O.V

I can't believe he asked me out. "Yes I would love to be your girlfriend." But then I saw Paul rush out of the theater. 'shit he heard me. Well serves him right he hurt me so I will hurt him back' Edward kissed me right when the lights went off. "Hey lets ditch the movie and have some fun" I knew what he thought 'fun' would be, but I didn't care.

We got a hotel room and went into the room. When the door closed he pushed me onto the bed. He ripped my close off along with his and pushed into me, but it didn't feel right. "Stop" but he didn't "Please stop" still nothing. I started to get scared. "STOP GET OFF OF-" he put his hand over my mouth.

I started to thrash around, but he held me still. He wouldn't stop and I started to hurt. Then out of nowhere he hit me. I could feel my eyes sting. After an hour he finished. "You will never tell me what to do. You will do as I say and won't tell anyone or I will kill you and your family. Do you understand?"

I couldn't say anything so I just nodded my head. I was terrified right now and wished I would have asked Leah to come. He left and I started crying. I looked in the mirror to see a bruise on my face. I would tell everyone that I fell on the stairs. I was so glad that I learned how to lie.

I got home with a smile on my face. "So how was it?" Mollie said.

I didn't like to lie, but didn't want them to get hurt. "Amazing he is so nice and fun" I could feel myself start to panic "I'm tired. I am going to take a nap before our concert." With that I went to my room and slept. I know I was going to have nightmares. 'what did I ever do to deserve this bullshit'

* * *

Mollie, Javier, and i were all getting ready in our rooms back stage. When we were told we were moving to forks, we decided to do a concert here as a welcome home gift. I couldn't stop thinking about the incident with Edward. It was less than two hours ago and five showers still couldn't get the feeling of filth off me. Here i thought he was a nice guy and would mend my heart, but instead destroyed my everything. See even though i was with Paul for a few years before i left, we never had sex. I was waiting because i wasn't ready and he understood that and i loved him for that. Now that was taken from me and i was disgusting and shameful.

"Five minutes till set!" one of the tech crew yelled.

"Wow Bella you look so beautiful and amazing in that outfit" Mollie is always to sweet to me. i thanked her.

"Go on ahead i need to get something" i smiled and she nodded, closing the door behind her. I went to my jewelry box and got out a beautiful necklace. It was a round sapphire as big as a quarter and half an inch think. Paul gave it to me on the day i left. He said he would never forget me and asked me to never forget him. I guess that was a one sided promise. I put the necklace on and just looked at my self in the mirror.

Our concert was masquerade/carnival themed [**think panic at the disco**]. I had a black high, low dress. The front reached mid thigh and the back reached the back of my knees. It had this little jacket thing attached to it and laced up from. I thought it was beautiful, just not on me. I also wore black heels and a black feathered mask. The only thing is that now i think i look disgusting. I felt like everyone will look at me and think whore.

Well it's time to go on stage. I could hear the crowd chanting my bands name. 'It's now or never'

I grabbed my guitar and headed to my position in the middle. Mollie was behind me on drums and Ryan to my left on bass.

"Hello Forks, Washington! How are you all doing today?!" the crowd cheered "Well let's make it even better! We are The Forgotten and hope you enjoy our music!" i smiled and started to play.

**Swept Away by Flyleaf**

Help help help  
Out out out out out out out now now now now now

The evil fell from your pretty mouth  
Wrapped in your classic voice  
Angelic in your syntax, demonic in  
Your motive your pretty eyes don't know  
That the water flowing from this well isn't fresh  
Demolish all that sets you up against your rising up  
Confessing all that's broken and watch the healing come  
Spread out your open hands  
Admit you've held them shut  
Turn all the way around  
Be swept away by this.

Time for surrender  
Spread out your open hands  
And He will raise you up  
Confessing all that's broken  
And watch the healing come  
Spread out your open hands  
Admit you've held them shut  
Be swept away by this

Your clothes are smooth and spotless  
The air is putrid sewage downwind of  
Your pressed church clothes  
Your eyes are black and empty  
Your deeds are just for showing how  
Big and bright your fake smile glows  
I see you moving and their getting scared  
Their eyes are focusing on something else  
Your staring at me and I stare at you  
I rage against everything that you do.

See them surrender  
Spread out your open hands  
And he will raise you up  
Confessing all that's broken  
Look at the healing come  
Spread out your open hands  
Admit you've held them shut  
Be swept away by this

I see you moving and their getting scared  
Their eyes are focusing on something else  
Your staring at me and I stare at you  
I rage against everything that you do  
Get this hell out out of my way  
There's nothing more that you can say so  
Get this hell out get this hell  
Out out out of my way  
Get this hell out get this hell  
Out out out of my way

We spread our open hands  
And he is rising up  
Repairing all that broken  
Look at the healing come  
We spread our open hands  
Forgiveness holds them up  
We're swept away by this.

Out out out out out out  
Now now now now now now

Out out out out out out  
Now now now now now no**w**

**All The Things She Said by T.A.T.U**

All the things she said

All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough

I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?

I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Want to fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough  
This is not enough

All the things she said  
All the things she said

And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Want to fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough  
This is not enough

All the things she said  
All the things she said

Mom they're looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind

Dad they're looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough  
This is not enough

All the things she said  
All the things she said

**Nobodys Home by Avril Lavigne**

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it every day.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind  
She's falling behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
Where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh.  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh..yeah.

Everyones screaming now and it's like nothings wrong. This is what i love about performing. I can forget about everything and for once i know i;m making people happy. "Thank you everyone for showing up! I hope you enjoyed your time here! I love you all and we would be nothing without you!" I smiled and walked off stage. Before I did, though, I saw two people who broke me. Paul: the one I love so much, and Edward; the one i fear and hate. I looked straight into Paul's eye's and just stared, but turned just as a stray tear left my eye. Little did I know that Edward noticed that and he didn't seem to happy about it.

**I hate writing about rape so there wont be any details with it. I hope you like it. Please review.**

**PS I just re-edited this so i hope you liked the concert scene plus i took out the scene with Lauren. I felt it was wrong and just random.**

**Paul: thank god i would never touch her *scrunching nose* i'm in love with Bella and would never hurt her.**

**Bella: in this story you seem to do it a lot. *running away it tears***

**Me: Don't worry Paul she will forgive you soon :]**

**Paul: she better because i can't take her crying.**

**Me: please review even though i know you wont at least think about it.**


	5. Why

**I am so sorry for this long update its just that I cant use my laptop because the charger is broken. It still is and I am on my home computer but it was unplugged because we were painting the living room and they didn't connect it afterward. So then my stepdad went to the hospital and they finally reconnected it. So here is chapter 5 hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own twilight, paramore, or any music but I do own Javier and mollie.**

Why?

Bella P.O.V

_Dream_

I was in the room with Edward and he was raping me. "You're useless that's why Paul doesn't like you. And once he finds out your used and damaged he will be disgusted in you." And he bit me and sucked all my blood.

I fell into a black hole and landed in my meadow with Paul. I was in his lap and just relaxing, when a slutty looking girl came out of the woods. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Kim and Paul's girl so get off him" I was pushed off his lap.

"I thought you loved me?" I had tears in my eye's by now.

"How can I love someone who's damaged?" he laughed and left me alone.

_Dream _

I woke up after that and just sat there. 'I can't tell anyone what happened or they will throw me to the side like garbage' I walked into the shower just thinking. 'I feel really weird. I'm not sad, but I'm not happy.' I knew what was wrong; I had shut down because of last night I would have to fake being happy today and I would have to pretend I liked Edward.

I didn't like this feeling. I was shaving my legs when I cut myself and I felt good. I went to the sink and looked in the cabinet to find a razor. I took the razor and dragged it across my left wrist. I was crying now and I did it again just an inch away. I washed the razor and went back in to finish my shower.

I put on my robe and went into my closet. I needed to hide the cuts so I put on a black and white checkered dress that went to my knees, white leggings, and black boots. I went into my accessories/hair/make-up room and sat in the chair looking in the mirror.

I didn't see myself in the mirror; instead I saw a hurt girl that felt disgusted in herself with a bruise on her left cheek. I took my brush and started to brush my hair. When I finished I put a white and black bow in my hair and a checkered headband. I put on a black heart ring, a necklace that said 'taken', checkered arm warmers, and a studded white bracelet. Lastly I put on black eye liner and black eye shadow. **[Outfit on profile]**

When I finished I went downstairs and put a fake smile on my face. I sat next to Mollie and she told me she had a date with Emmet last night and that he was sweat, kind, hot, dreamy, and HOT. I told her about my date. " When the movie was finished he took me to a restaurant and we ate and he drove me home, but then my clumsiness came in and when I got out of the car I fell flat on my face" that was going to be my lie for the bruise.

"I was going to ask you what happened, but you just answered it" When we finished breakfast we left to go to school. Ryan left early, said he was meeting some girl, but wouldn't tell us who. So me and Mollie took my car and parked next to a black truck.

We got out and Edward and Emmet walked over to us. "Hey, Em what are ya doin?" before she finished she was on his shoulder laughing and yelling 'put me down'.

When he put her down she turned to Edward "Bells told me about last night and I just want to warn you, Ryan is very protective so you should get on his good side, become friends with him and then tell him your dating his YOUNGEST sister" she emphasized the word youngest.

"Oh, well I might just do that" I walked away while they were talking and went to my first class and do the homework for English. We had to describe one word.

**What is heartbreak?**

**Heartbreak is lying on the bathroom **

**Floor, trying your hardest**

**To breathe while at the same time**

**Wondering why it all went wrong**

**And how you're gonna get up and**

**Pretend like everything is alright,**

**And what the hell are you gonna **

**Do about that whole in your chest?**

**Yeah, that's heartbreak.**

When I finished people started to come in the class. When I saw Leah my arm started to hurt so I started to rub it. "What's wrong with your arm and what the hell is wrong with your face?" Leah said as she sat next to me until the bell rang or when Paul comes in.

"Just hurts and on my date last night when he drove me home I was so embarrassed. As I got out of the car, I tripped and fell on my face." I said covering my face while laughing. I heard Leah start to laugh and I knew she bought it.

"Poor little Bella, couldn't deem to get away from the leech fast enough" Paul sneered behind Leah. "Get out of my seat, the bell rang" He seemed really angry because he never talked to Leah like that. Nobody does. Leah gave him a weird look and walked to her seat next to the leech which I found out his name was jasper.

"Okay today we will be doing a lab" Mr. Mason said I ignored him and waited until we had to start.

I didn't want to talk I was just feeling weird I was starting to shut down and my wrist was hurting again so I was rubbing it. I grabbed the first slide and looked in the scope. "Prophase" I didn't even recognize my voice.

"So how was your little date with the _leech_?" he wasn't himself at all.

"That's none of your business" I whispered silently that the only reason he could hear was 'cause of his wolf ears. I turned pale and hoped he would drop this conversation.

His eyes softened and his voice became gentle "Are you OK? Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened i'm fine. I'm just mad that you came and ease-dropped on my date." he visibly froze, but little did he know that i wished he stayed for the whole movie and followed to the hotel. He would have saved me.

"Look I shouldn't have done that. i just do not trust him and i'm not going to say sorry because he could have hurt you." his fist clenched at the thought of him touching her.

I laughed, but it was very sarcastic "You wanted to protect me huh? Well you failed. I was hurt by everyone and the one person that wants to protect me is the one that hurt me so bad."my eyes started to tear up. All i wanted to do was jump into his arms and cry and tell him everything, but i couldn't. He wouldn't care. Just like in my dreams, he would be disgusted in me.

When the bell rang, Paul grabbed my wrist and pulled me, gently, to a secluded area. He pinned me to a wall and looked deep into my eyes. I couldn't look away from his eyes. They were this deep green and pooled you inside of him. I was mesmerized that i didn't realize how close he was. "Bella I love you so much it hurts to be away from you and it definitely hurts seeing you go around with that leech. And it's not just me being jealous. Jake and Seth don't like him, even Leah is worried about you because she says he is very suspicious." he looked down and sighed. I couldn't help but touch his face.

He leaned his head into my hand and said something so low i couldn't hear him. "What did you say?"

"You are going to hate me even more now, but...I i-imprinted on y-you" he stuttered over his words and looked away.

His words sunk in 'I'm his imprint. We are like soulmates, but more.' i grabbed his chin and gently pulled it to my face. Are lips were barely touching when i slowly closed the gap. It felt so familiar and natural. He felt so familiar and natural. His lips were so soft and warm. The kiss was very gently, nothing rough and fierce. His hands slowly slid down my waist and held my hips to him. It felt so good feeling his strong hands, muscled body, soft lips, silky hair. I could go on forever, but we needed to breath.

I pulled away gently, breathing heavily. "I love you too Paul. I never stopped even when i moved. I was counting down each day, turned down any guy that approached, and just thought of you. You make me happy, always. But we can't be anything right now other than friends. We need to start over again so i can trust you again. After coming to your house and seeing some whore in your house, I thought i was going to die." a tear escaped my eye and he brushed it away.

"I can do that. I can wait till you are ready, but i can't say i will keep my hands to myself." he smirked and pulled me closer to his body. I just chuckled, but turned serious.

"I need you to talk to Sam and ask for a pack meeting. I need to talk to everyone." I am going to tell them about Edward, but only if they could protect my family and friends.

"Anything for you love." he kissed my cheek and walked me to class.

Again there was a set of eyes watching them once again.

* * *

"We need to get ready for our double date" Mollie sounded so excited, but I was very confused.

"What date?" she looked confused.

"Edward didn't tell you?"

"Nope"

"Oh well we have a date there taking us to a fancy restaurant so we have to dress well. So I will help you with that you will still be in emo, but fancy. So we better get going" she dragged me to the car and we left.

**~at home~**

So Mollie picked out my close and it still was emo, but fancy. I had a black silk halter top that's ruffled down the middle, black skinny jeans, and black sandals. My hair is down and curled with a black bow and a white one and I also had fake blue hair. I had on mascara with Smokey eyes [not my usual heavy make-up] and lip gloss. Lastly I had a silver locket with a blue gem, a black heart ring, and a black and blue studded bracelet to hide the cuts.

"So how do I look?" Mollie asked spinning in a circle. She was wearing a black spaghetti strapped shirt with white skinny jeans and black high heels. She had mascara and dark eye shadow with red lipstick. She had her hair down in waves with a black bow in her hair. Lastly she had a diamond necklace, a black and silver heart ring, and black sunglasses.

"You look really good. Can you carry my wallet because I know your bringing a purse?"

"Sure. Bells you look really good too." I blushed because I don't think I look pretty at all. I think I look disgusting and tired. "Okay they'll be here in 10 minuets. So try not to ruin your outfit" she left to go watch TV. I went to the bathroom starting to panic because I was going on another date with Edward.

I started to cry silently so no one could here. I looked in the cabinets for the razor. I took off the bracelet and cut myself really deep. I let it bleed for a while until I felt I little dizzy. I rinsed it off in the sink and put alcohol on it so it would stop bleeding and they wouldn't smell the blood. I put my bracelet back on and went into my room to listen to music. I was listening to façade by disturbed and it reminded me of, well me. Especially the part

**No one knows, just what has become of her,  
Shattered doll, desperate,  
Oh so innocent, and delicate,  
But too damn obdurate,  
And obstinate to let go  
Broken down, hurt again,  
It never ends,  
Frightened and trembling  
Did she fall again, an accident?  
Her eyes encircled in, black again,  
I can't believe that she's still with him!**

"Bella they're hear!" I got up and went downstairs and put on a smile.

"Hey guys you look really good" I went up to them and Edward pulled me into a kiss a tried to pretend I was into it, but he gripped my arms extremely hard.

"Okay that's enough PDA. If we don't go now we'll be late for the reservation" Emmet pulled Mollie into his side as they walked to a jeep.

"Bella you're riding with Edward and we'll meet you there ok" I nodded and went to his car.

The car ride was silent until he asked "Did you tell anyone about what happened?" his voice was low but harsh.

"No" He smiled at me after that; It was a little creepy.

He pulled over and leaned into me "Good because I would have to take this up in my own hands if you did" he leaned into me and forced me to kiss him. He pulled me into the back seat and gripped my ribs really hard that I started to sob he hit me in the face for that "Your not supposed to cry when I kiss you." He hit me again "You got it" I nodded my head and he kissed me one last time until we were back in the front and he was driving again. "Fix your make up"

I looked in the mirror and wiped my make up off and put more on and wiped my tears [I had water proof mascara on]. When I looked in the mirror I didn't see me I just saw a monster and just thought 'why'.

**Another chapter edited and rewritten. I have added and deletted a few parts and i think its better. Let's just hope you all wont hate me for it. Also when i'm done rewriting the chapters, i might change it back to updated and continue this story.**

**Paul: You have been a bad writer always taking forever ti write again and only coming back to revise *shakes head***

**Me: i can always change the story to make you the bad guy *glares***

**Paul: *freezes in fear* you would't**

**Bella: Apologize before she does!**

**Paul: i'm sorry don't switch my role with Edward**

**ME: *triumphant smile* hahaha i would never. please review **


	6. New Beginnings

**Hey it's me again. I am definitely changing the course of this story. It should be better [i hope] and if you haven't realized all the outfits are on my bio.**

**Please enjoy this story.**

**Paul: She doesn't own anything **

New Beginnings

"So you really love my sister?" I asked Emmet.

"Yes. I actually think she's my mate, wait no I don't think, I know." Mollie smiled at him and kissed him.

"Just know if you hurt her I will kill you" when I said that Edward squeezed my leg really hard. I didn't show the pain in my face.

"Don't worry, I would never hurt her and if I do I wont stop you from hurting me" he smiled at me and I smiled back. Our food came so we started eating. Mollie, Emmet, and Edward mostly talked; and I kept quiet.

"Bella why are you so quiet?" Mollie seemed worried.

"I just feel a little light headed" I got up "I'm gonna get some air"

"Do you want someone to come with you?"

"No that's okay. I'll be quick" I saw Edward frown for a quick second. The cold air felt so good like freedom. It was dark out and all the stars seemed to illuminate the night as the moon took the place of the sun. I've always felt at peace in the night sky, especially the moon. It was one of the most powerful things in the universe. Goddess Isis lends us her power during this time of the moon phase, full. 'Goddess Isis please help me with this fear that pores over me. Help me take care of this man that hurts me by using power'

I open my eyes and was immediately pushed against the brick wall. "How dare you threaten my brother like that! Know your place because you and your sister are just ants in our world" Edward had his hands around my throat and was spitting on me. "Also, you little slut, i have seen you with that _mutt. _I can't believe you touched him. You are disgusting and if i ever see you with him again" he leaned in closer to my ear and whispered "I will rip him to shreds right in front of you." he let go of me and turned around to walk back in the restaurant.

I was coughing, trying to gasp for air. I couldn't help the tears streaming down my face or the sobs that racked my body.

"Bella?" the voice i didn't want to hear, but at the same time needed it. "Bella! Whats wrong, what happened, why are you crying?" Seth crouched down beside me and held me to his chest.

I kept crying, but soon calmed down a bit. "I'm so scared Seth. I can't tell you why though. I want to leave, will you take me to the rev please? I don't have a ride and i don't want to be home alone. Dad is staying at Billy's and my siblings are staying at the Cullen's" he just nodded his head. He continued to hold me, but soon let me go to phase and i called my dad.

"Daddy i'm staying over at the rez tonight because i don't want to be lonely tonight. Is that ok?"

"Si of course mi hija. Who will you be staying with?"

"Either Seth or Paul." please say yes. He was hesitating 'cause he knew i'd stay at Pauls. "The rest of the pack will be there for most of the night, plus he has a guest bedroom downstairs."

"Ok Bells. I'm trusting you. I love you mi amor."

"I love you too, daddy" i hung up the phone and looked at Seth in his wolf form. "Wait a second while I tell Mollie" he nodded his head.

I headed inside shaking at the thought of Edwards reaction. I sat down and came straight out with it "Um, i'm going to go. Leah is having a melt down because of home situations and she needs me right now."

Mollie looked sad "oh no i hope she's ok. Tell her i love her" Emmet nodded too, but Edward looked at me like he was going to kill.

"I'll drive you there." he started getting up.

"You can't remember the treaty. It's OK. Seth is here and he's taking me. That's how i found out. I'm sorry for this guys" i kissed Edward [unfortunately] and left.

* * *

I was on Seth's back now, just feeling the wind run through my hair and face. It felt relaxing and wonderful. I could forget about everything for a while. Seth was taking me to the rez now and heading to Paul's. Paul would always let me in no matter what time of the day. At least he used to. Maybe I should have called. Nervousness filled me up and i pulled (gently) on Seth's fur; he stopped. We were already on the rez so no fear of a certain Cullen following me.

"Maybe i should just go home. It's not like before, i'll probably be bothering him, or wake him up from sleep, or a girl might-" Seth cut me off by nudging me. He went behind a tree to change.

"Bella he loves you he doesn't care if you come at 3 in the morning. Might be a little surprised, would rip _our _heads off if we did it, but you are in a higher priority to him." he smiled down at me and just hugged me. I really needed that.

We walked the rest of the way since it was to far. Seth held my hand to calm me down and it worked. I've always loved hand holding and he knew that since we used to date, but knew this was only friendly. His house came into view and it was about ten now.

"He came back from a patrol so he might be asleep, but don't worry. I'm sure he will like a sleeping partner" he gave me a little nudge and i couldn't help the blush on my face.

"N-no, none of t-that will h-happen." he just laughed at my embarrassment. I could see his house, but the porch light was on and i heard arguing.

"What the fuck Kim?! What do you not understand? Are you that stupid? I don't want you. You aren't my imprint and very annoying and rude. Leave!" he seemed really pissed 'Probably 'cause he was sleeping and tired.' He was shirtless and his hair was messy from sleep. Kim ran her extremely long fake nails up his chest.

"Baby we had a little fight we can work this out." she tried to kiss him, but he pushed her away and slammed the door shut in her face. she was pissed and stormed away.

I looked at Seth and gave him a playful grin "How much you want to bet that i can make him feel guilty in 10 seconds?"

Seth laughed and said "No one can make him feel guilty. 20 bucks"

"Say goodbye to those 20 dollars" i laughed and walked up to the door and knocked three times.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" Paul opened the door and when he saw his Bella he froze.

I laughed internally, but had fake tears in my eyes and had the saddest face ever. "I-i'm sorry i j-just wanted to s-see you. I should leave s-sorry." i turned and tried to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist.

"No Bella i didn't mean to, i mean it was Kim and her touching me, not that i wanted her to, a-and she wasn't inside" he kept stammering on and i just laughed. I haven't laughed like this in a while.

He looked at me weirdly "Seth i want my 20 dollars by tomorrow!" i yelled through the laughs and i heard a howl.

"I don't understand?" Paul looked really confused.

i calmed down "I was having a really bad night and Seth found me crying. I wanted to leave and asked him to take me here. Then i saw you and Kim and you slam the door on her. So i knew you would yell when you heard a knock. So i made a bet with and i won." i smiled up at him.

"You little minx. You wanted me to feel guilty. Well you can walk your pretty little ass back home" i looked really surprised. I didn't think he would react like that. "I'm kidding, Bells. Come on" he grabbed my wrist to pull me in. I looked around and it looked the same. Exactly the same. I'm going to have to remodel.

"Paul you really need to remodel this place." I didn't hear a response, but i felt his arms wrap around my waist. He leaned his head on my shoulder.

"What happened babe?" i froze because i didn't want him to know yet.

"Did you ask Sam for a meeting?" avoiding his question with my own. He followed along.

"Yep and it's tomorrow in the morning so you are gonna have to wake up early" he nipped at my neck. He knew I hated waking up early.

"I'll tell you then" he nodded his head.

"Now little bell's. I need to sleep so why don't you join me?" he made it a question so i knew i had control.

"That's all that's happening. Sleep" i looked him straight in the eye.

"Of course Bella" he smirked and leaned closer to my ear "Unless you want something more"

I blushed like crazy "N-no um that's f-fine. Come o-on we need s-sleep." i pulled his wrist to follow me up to his room. He just laughed behind me. When we got to his room, I froze looking around. It smelled just like him. It made me dizzy. his bed was next to the window so the moon lit up the bed. 'Romantic' thought.

"Would you like to change? I still have the clothes you left." i nodded my head, but i walked to his dresser first. I loved wearing his clothes. I found a pair of black sweat pants. I liked having his smell around me. It made me feel safe. I walked to where my clothes were and grabbed a black cami. Once i changed i walked out of the bathroom and thought i heard a growl. "You look sexy in my clothes _Isabella." _my name sounded amazing out of his mouth.

I layed down next to him. The only light coming from the moon. It felt magical. Paul rolled on top of me. He pinned my hands on either side of my head and attacked my neck. He sucked and licked and bit at my neck. It felt amazing and i couldn't stop the moan out of my mouth. I felt him hesitant "Please bella, let me mark you" his breath was on my neck and i could feel his heavy breathing.

"What is that?" i truly didn't know "Is that like a hickey?" i heard a soft chuckle come from him. He looked into my eyes and i saw nothing, but love and gentleness.

"Kinda. It's when a werewolf marks his mate as his. He bites the neck of his mate and that proves that she is his always. Your smell would slightly change to mine so other wolfs and _things _would know you belonged to me and only me. Also you would be able to heal yourself too." he looked at me for some kind of answer.

I thought it over and leaned up to kiss him. He hesitated at first, but slowly got into it. It was soft, but fierce. I could feel how much he loved me. His hands moved from mine to my hips and he flipped us over so i was on top. I knew i was being cruel because i could feel how excited he was getting, but we aren't going to do anything. His tongue traced my bottom lip and i let him enter. I moaned as i felt him explore my mouth and couldn't help the buck of my hips. He groaned into my mouth and rolled my hips over and over on his. I had to stop this before it went farther.

My hands went to his and i softly pulled them away from my hips and pulled my lips away. He growled at the loss of contact and opened his eyes to look at me. "No. We can't, not yet at least." He looked a little upset, but nodded his head. "That also means marking me." He stiffened at that. "I'm sorry, but that has to wait till after tomorrow. When i talk to the whole pack." I got up and walked to the door "I'm going to the guest bedroom because neither of us is getting sleep if we stay together." and i left.

* * *

It's been two hours and i still can't sleep. This room was foreign. It didn't smell like him at all. I wanted his arms wrapped around me while i slept. Why did i leave?

I thought i heard a creek, but let it go. Then the bed shifted and i felt someone pull me to their chest. "I can't sleep Bell's. Let me sleep here" i just nodded my head and turned around. I layed my head onto his chest and could feel his heart beat. His smell and his heart lulled me to sleep. "I love you Bell's"

"I love you to Paul"

**An: so I know I have not updated anything in months. All I have to say is I am sorry I have issues you guys don't need to know about and no its not drugs. I hope you liked am working on updates for the other stories. Please review thnks.**


End file.
